


See you in the raindrops

by goldenboat



Series: Our story in Sunrises and Sunsets... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Awesome Sam, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Week, Doctor Gabriel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Journalist Dean, M/M, Married Couple, Mary Lives, Mpreg, Nice John, Non-Graphic Violence, Post Mpreg, Professor Castiel, Professor Sam, Romance, Sabriel-Freeform, Same-Sex Marriage, Smart Castiel, Smart Dean, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all say that matches are made in heaven. In Castiel and Dean's case, it was made across the fence. They grew up as neighbors, went on to become best friends and ultimately lovers and husbands. Dean is a renowned journalist and Castiel is a college professor. This is their story.</p><p>Dean is returning home from an assignment in Iraq and Cas can't wait to see his husband. One phone call and everything unravels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you in the raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> The major characters don't belong to me. I'm just spinning my yarn with their help. All mistakes are mine. Reviews are love. This is a sequel of my first my first Destiel fanfic "WRITTEN IN THE SAND" . Please be kind:)) Reviews are love.

 

 

 

“No wana no no!”

Joshua Samuel Winchester looked up at his father and his message was clear.

Rebellion

Castiel looked down at his little son with barely concealed amusement. This is how all of Josh’s nap sessions began.

But he has years of experience of dealing with stubborn Winchester men.

He really wanted to rejoice his son’s first fully formed sentence of the day….if it wasn’t for the fact that it had just four words….

…..and three of them are no.

Castiel knows better than to argue about the futility of using multiple negatives with his fourteen month old. He was tempted though.

“Don’t want huh?” The blue eyed man picked up the little tyke and settled on the huge bed. Josh stared at his dad with wide eyed open mouthed awe as the latter fell in a deep pretend slumber.

“Dada?” The little boy piped up.

“I wanna nap anyway. You just sit here kay?” he rasped, making a big show of burying his face in the comfy pillows.

Castiel’s mock nap session spurred Josh into action. He crawled in to the safe enclosure of his da’s arms. After staring at Castiel’s face he yawned hugely and closed his eyes as well.

Castiel waited for a minute till Josh’s breathing evened out and slowly extricated himself from his son.

For a quite minute he stares at his baby. He makes sure to wrap the tiny body securely with a little blanket before stealthily getting out of bed.

Generally Castiel isn’t really a stickler of a rigid nap routine for his baby. When he is off work, he prefers to let Josh tire out naturally and sleep on his own time. Of course that means being at the mercy of one tiny avant-garde artist who considers mud and jelly hand prints on the pristine white walls to be the style of the season.. or gleefully believes that rearranging the entire contents of dad’s sock drawers should be rewarded with a celebratory cookie.

It’s not easy. But Castiel takes it in stride.

Most of the days anyway….But today is not one of them.

Today he has to be a little crafty. He has lots of unfinished chores in hand and a huge pie to bake.

Somewhere across the globe a whirlwind has boarded a plane bound for home. Castiel can’t wait for his storm to blow away the vestiges of his well ordered life.

He looks at the silent iphone sitting on the bedside table yet again and lets off an impatient sigh.

He knows he’s too jaded to do anything useful.

This happens every time.

EVERY. FREAKIN. TIME.

He starts by making grandiose plans of welcome…but as the moment approaches finds himself numb and paralyzed with nervousness and anxiety.

He gets it.

Sort of.....

 

 

Deep within the innermost contours of his mind..there is a parallel universe at play. Castiel has to live in its hypothetical scenarios every other moment.

Dean abducted and beheaded. Dean killed in explosion. Dean dying in a freak violence. All of Castiel’s dreams, Josh’s guileless joy, Sam’s faith and their numerous clumsy stepping stones in love getting hushed in a shiny wooden coffin and being handed over to Castiel in some dreary airport.

Dean’s funeral.

These scenes keep on replaying in his brain in a loop..and all his plans are nothing but well constructed armors to escape their scars.

Every step Dean takes towards home makes him lose his precious grip over it.

He picks up his copy of Dean’s itinerary from the bedside table and looks at it for the fourth time. By now it is well thumbed and wrinkled around the edges…but it will do.

Two more hours.

He has so much to do. Wake up Josh. Call up Sam and Gabe.

And the pie!!! Oh shit…it’s still in the fridge.

His inner monologue would have continued unabated. But it was cut short by the ringing of the phone.

It’s Bobby.

“Hey Bobby! What’s up?”

Bobby aka Robert Singer is Dean’s chief of news bureau. He is also the husband of Dr. Ellen Harvelle who is the head of the Faculty of Economics in his university and a very close friend of John Winchester.

Hence the first name basis.

“Hi Cas! How are ya doin son?” The familiar drawl set the raven haired man at rest.

“Just great Bobby. How’s Jo ?Haven’t heard from her in a while!” Bobby and Ellen’s only daughter Jo is a budding sports journalist and Dean loves her like a sister.

“Just coverin the world series for ESPN. How’s the little tyke?”

His query makes the blue eyed man smile. Bobby loves Josh and spoils him at every chance he gets.

“You can take a guess. He is a mini Dean Bobby..giving me grey hairs already.”

Bobby cleared his throat at the answer and all of a sudden the jovial tone of the conversation vanished.

“Hey Bobby? Is Dean okay?” Castiel tightly grips to the armrest of the living room couch as if for a support.

“About Dean..that idjit is givin me grey hair as well. Ya know what he did?”

“What did he do Bobby?” This sounds ominous.

“Called me up in the asscrack of the dawn and asked for a two day extension of his stay. Kept yammering about an assignment and a documentary. Ya can’t believe what I had to do to get his stay extended. Good lord..”

Dean asked for an extension.

Dean doesn’t want to come home to Cas.

Dean isn’t coming home.

Castiel didn’t know what to think any longer. His ears are barely registering Bobby’s excited chatter. He is saying something about landing at night and sending a car to the airport.

“…Don’t ya worry son. It’s just two days. It will be fine ya see. ”

“He asked for an extension ?” Castiel’s voice broke.

No..he is not this irrational. He is not this sappy. It’s just a matter of forty-eight hours.

Then why is he feeling like this?

“Hey..hey now…you know how this goes son. He will be back with you day after tomorrow.”

“What would Ellen have done Bobby?” If anyone gets Castiel..it’s Ellen. She knows what it means to have a famous journalist for a husband.

Bobby guffawed in laughter.

“Ellen? You have no idea how many times she kicked my butt over my risky assignments son. Dean’s real lucky to have you. I know how hard it can be.”

Castiel gave a humorless laugh. Yeah..hard.

“I have to go Cas. Sam has asked to drive to the airport to receive Dean. So ya don have to worry..kay? Bye son.”

“Bye Bobby..”

Castiel looks around the room, as if to find a mindless chore to do. He has to distract himself from what he is feeling.

It’s not rage. It’s not sadness. It’s not frustration.

It’s a mixture of all the three.

He has no idea what he wants.

To stop Dean from chasing his dreams and stay home safe….to send Dean off   in his bloody assignments with the secret hope that this is not their last good bye…

… to wake up from nightmares in which Josh doesn’t recognize Dean any more when he’s back…

… or to fight with that stubborn, infuriating, lovable bastard who makes him crazy as hell.

Dean called up Bobby and didn’t even bother calling him. He has something important to do .

Something more important that Castiel and Josh.

Castiel drags himself to the only refuge he can think of.

He creeps into bed beside a sleeping Josh and wraps his arms around the warm body.

Josh sleeps like Dean. Sandy eyelashes brushing against the golden cheek. Lips half open in a hushed intake of breath. Hair rumpled against the pillow.

Castiel buries his nose in the sweet smelling baby hair and falls asleep.

Tries to.

**TWO DAYS LATER..**

“At last!”

It’s three in the morning.

Dean Winchester gently opens the front gate after waving off Sam and Gabe. The flight was really late and those two had to wait for three hours in the terminal. They were dead on their feet and Dean had to send them off after gentle admonishments of driving safely and meeting tomorrow. They were clearly tired.

Dean wasn’t surprised to see Sammy. His brother had been there to welcome him along with Cas ever since he went on his first assignment to cover the Bali and US Embassy bombings back in 2002.

Oh boy.

It was the first he ever did. While other journalist covered the ravages from a safe distance, Dean was the only one who interviewed the leaders of _Jemaah Islamiyah_ , the terrorist group who masterminded the attack.

The fact that he had entered the terrorist headquarters for a scoop, was effectively hidden from his family until it aired and created ripples in the national media.

Yeah…he remembers .

Sam and Cas (not to speak about their moms and dads) tore him a new asshole over it.

He isn’t really expecting Cas to be awake. He just wants to creep in bed behind him, wrap his arms around his family and sleep till next week.

Man! Hotels suck .

But once he unlocks the door with his key, he’s is at once assaulted by light and smell.

Pies?

“Cas? It’s three in the morning! Why aren’t you sleeping?” At once Dean gets an armful of sweet smelling man kissing his breath away. He takes a whiff of his husband’s enticing scent…but is extricated gently.

Cas looks wide awake and cheerful. But the familiar twinkle in his eyes are off and scares Dean.

“Hey! You okay?” Something’s wrong . But Castiel just shakes his head and hugs Dean some more.

Dean frowns.

He can deal his husband’s anger at what happened. His frustrations and tears are welcome even. But this overly cheery normal Cas is throwing him off the loop.

“I..I wanted to …you want some pie? Made some. There’s chocolate, cherry and raspberry …but..but I aint sure of the cherry one. I think I overcooked the filling.” Castiel’s hands moves as fast as his mouth and Dean stares on helplessly. His pale face and eye bags betray his turbulence within.

“Baby? I am sorry? Please say something?”

Dean doesn’t want pies. Well he does. But not when Castiel is using them as a distraction. He wants his husband to be angry. To act like Cas again. He knows how much his husband hates people breaking promises.

Castiel’s response throws him off.

His husband starts laughing. He backs up against the closed refrigerator door and just laughs on as if Dean has told the funniest damn joke in the world.

The green eyed man rushes forward as if on autopilot.

The mirthless laughter sounds more like sobs. After so many years together..if there’s one language Dean has perfected ..it’s Castiel’s. He takes the broken man within his hold and falls back on the ground in a soft thud…Castiel finally calm.

They sat side by side on the cool kitchen floor..their shoulders brushing randomly. Dean rests his head on Cas’s shoulders and closes his eyes. He has no idea where to start.

Of what to say.

Of whether it would be enough….

Castiel looks at his husband’s weary eyes and finds his anger wavering.

“Hey Dean? Want some pie?” Familiar chapped lips touch Dean’s unshaven cheeks but he shakes his head.

“Can we sleep? We’ll have them tomorrow?” Dean is as surprised at the answer as Cas.

But he really doesn’t want pie. He just wants his husband.

Cas looks at his husband’s tired face and finds himself nodding. He puts the pies in the refrigerator and pulls Dean off to bed. There’s so much to be said and done.

But there’s time.

It took a while for them to fall asleep. The unsaid words still hung heavily in the air between them.


End file.
